In baseball, as with many other sports, including golf, over-the-line softball, and any other sport wherein a ball is struck by a person who is substantially stationary, it is important that the feet be properly positioned. Golfers for example have numerous devices to properly position the feet, align the hips, orient the head, hold the shoulders, etc., for the optimal golf stroke.
It is in this field of devices that the instant trainer falls. Specifically, baseball players, especially young little leaguers and the like, need guidance in properly positioning their feet when swinging the bat. There is an optimal positioning of the feet at the beginning of the straddling movement preceding the swing, together with the proper positioning at the end of it.
This requires a positioner for the rear foot, which remains more or less stationary, and a straddling positioner for the forward foot, which of necessity moves forward a step as the swinger straddles into the batting position. There is need for some way of gauging the ideal starting position of the foot which will later move, and the finishing position of this foot. This would require some moving structure, indicating where the forward foot should start at the beginning of the straddle, and after following the foot out would indicate where the foot should terminate its movement.